


like a truck

by please do not (dracarysdaenerys)



Series: Avengers: Drabbles and Oneshots [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, Prompt Fic, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracarysdaenerys/pseuds/please%20do%20not
Summary: how Peter realises he's in love
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Avengers: Drabbles and Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543579
Kudos: 6





	like a truck

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Love hit him like a truck

Peter couldn’t take his mind off of it, no, off of _her_. He’d been thinking about her all day and had gone on patrol to distract himself, but it didn’t work.

It hadn’t been one specific moment that started it all, just a million combined. He couldn’t quite figure it out what it was about her that made him think about her 24/7.

Afterwards, he decided that it was the times he’d sat in the cafeteria all alone, no one to talk to because Ned was sick, and MJ would silently sit next to him. It was the times he got an amazing grade and turned around to tell Ned and MJ’d smile at him. It was the times MJ was in detention, just sketching. He would feel her eyes on him, and he’d pretend he didn’t notice it.

But he only figured all that out after he realised, he was in love with her. Which was in a very unfortunate moment where he saw her on the sidewalk while he was preventing a car crash. He did, in fact, prevent a car crash, but not that a truck hit him.

* * *

(He was fine afterwards; the truck had already slowed down. It was, however, a pretty big deal online, that Spider-Man had been hit by a truck. He tried to go out as soon after as May would allow him to calm their nerves.

He’d also managed to ask MJ out on a date. He was overjoyed, even though everyone around him (May and Ned) had assured him she liked him. It was scary none the less.)


End file.
